Island Destiny, School High
by T3rran
Summary: Sora Kurosaki. 16 years old, just trying to make it through High School with his head in its proper place. But they make it near impossible at this place. Everything relates to high school and is humor with romance woven in.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A story born from randomness, but it made so much sense! Probably to remain a one shot, but I don't know...

Chapter 1: Mornings Suck

Sora yawned for the umpteenth time that morning. He'd managed to yawn more times than he can count on his hands, and generally when that happened, he didn't feel like using his toes to continue.

He checked his silver watch for the time, and as usual, he was going to be late for first block. Did he quite care? Negative. The teacher was a sadist anyway. She always called him down for taking notes. He took his notes the way he wanted to, and he just learned better with pictures than with words. Why was that so hard to believe? All he needed to do was remember that day, and he could. Based on how he drew the teachers death, he could figure out what day it was, whether it be Monday or Friday's notes. Then, based on the attacker, he could determine the exact day (He had exactly 31 good guys that killed the sadist teacher,) And by the background, he could figure out the month. So with all those important clues, he could steal someone else's notebook and copy the notes at a later date.

Time passed by slowly, and for some odd reason, he found himself standing in front of the school. Doing one last check of his watch, he determined he was late. When he went to open the door to enter, it was locked. Sora began to panic, he knew they locked the doors at 9 every morning, but he was here at 8:15! Was his watch wrong? He quickly texted his best friend, who did not reply within the timely two minute time limit for a texting conversation.

He began pacing around, this was not good. He knew he was late, but to lock him out was beyond rude. Not to mention cruel. He paced the steps, and heard someone close their car door. He looked over and saw the principle, finally! Someone could let him in! "Oh, hey Sora! You're here early!" The principle waved.

Wait.

Did he say early? That wasn't correct, no way it was. "Uh, Mr. Ansem, it's about quarter past eight, we're both late." He pointed to his watch to emphasize his correctness.

Ansem looked at the watch, "Ah. It would seem that you're watch is an hour ahead, it's only seven fifteen." Sora looked at the man confusedly, what did he mean an hour ahead? "I guess you forgot about the time change?" Sora mentally kicked himself. What a way to start the day. One failure down, and more to come.

(Page break here)

Sora was allowed to put his stuff in his first block class, all thanks to Ansem and his master key. But now, Sora thought that he should try an attempt at suicide to cure his boredom. He'd been here for no more than ten minutes, and he was beginning to show signs of being insane. And he thought for sure he was insane when he asked if he could...

Organize the Papers.

What had he been thinking? He knew the secretary only played solitaire and pretended to sort this stuff, but had she really neglected it so it would look like a mini city of papers? His smile twitched, as he moved his iris across to look to the right, and found the folders. They were there, but there were only six. How was he to organize this? He sighed as he began to take one folder and wipe away the dust.

This job, despite its appearance, was actually proving to be quite beneficial to him. In the giant stacks of papers that resembled mini skyscrapers, he found some of his D-hall slips he'd acquired throughout the week, they had found themselves 'accidentally' dropped into the paper shredder. He had also stolen a popsicle from the freezer in here. He should be early more often if this is what he can do. He got up to stretch, and let his arms drop to his side. He had eaten more than half the popsicle, and was just chewing on the stick now. When he heard a knock on the door he turned his body, but not his feet, to see who it was.

In stepped Kairi, his good childhood friend, and crush since... Was it sixth grade? He couldn't remember anymore. It was a long time, that's for sure. Riku has told him numerous time that she likes him also. However, he doesn't believe him. He's lied about many things before, and not to mention he's managed to get _all _of Kairi's friends in on this lie, too. "Oh, hey Sora! What're you doin'?"

He quickly finished his popsicle, afraid he was looking like an idiot. "Well, as hard as it is to believe, I'm doing work."

Kairi about fell over, possibly out of shock. "You? Doing work? The Apocalypse is coming!" She flung her hands into the air, in fake shock. "But seriously, why are you doing work? Especially organizing papers?" Sora had found himself quickly distracted in a piece of paper, namely an office referral. "Sora, are you listening to me?"

Sora grinned, "Kairi, you got sent to the principles office last month? What for?"

Her face turned a very slim shade redder, "I was doodling! And the teacher about read it out loud, so I took it from her." She crossed her arms and looked at the paper. She caught a glimpse of her name and office referral. "That's the referral! Give it here!"

Sora was keeping it away from her, holding it above his head, "Why? It's just a referral."

"But it might say what the doodle was about!" She blurted. Immediately, she covered her mouth.

Sora immediately became highly interested in this one piece of paper. "Oh? Now I'm interested to see what you wrote." Using one hand, he kept her out of reach of the paper, "Name: Kairi Yamato. Reason for referral: Class disruption, please explain. Kairi had made a doodle on her note sheet about-" His arm slipped, and Kairi bolted directly for the paper, which meant she had to go through him. When she collided with him, he fell and knocked over a pile of papers, which in turn knocked over another, then that stack knocked over another, and another... Until they were swimming in papers.

They both popped their heads above large stack of papers, and Kairi had the paper already placed in the paper shredder, "Whew, now he'll never know that-"

"Never know that you what, Kairi?" He asked, 'swimming' over to her.

"None of your business." She growled. Sora knew he was treading on a very thin border between pleased, and angered. He figured it would be best if he fell towards the pleased side. "But, we should probably leave, if the secretary walks in we are so screwed." Sora nodded his head, he knew all to well of being caught in a bad spot. They quickly opened the door to the outside of the office, and quickly slipped away, just as the school began filling up.

Unbeknown to the best friend/ unknown lovers, was Riku smacking his face in with his hand. He'd planned this out so perfectly, he'd set Sora's watch an hour ahead, told Kairi that Sora would be at school early, and even paid the janitors to use the back door. He'd have to try harder. He might... Riku gulped at the thought,

Get help from Selphie.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I decided I'd go on with this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Xemnas

Sora couldn't believe what he had heard. The words that left her mouth were so shocking to him. He couldn't reply, he had dropped his bag in shear shock of her statement. There was no way this was true. Absolutely no way, he must be dreaming. Yeah, he must be dreaming.

Because there was no way they had a test in second block today.

This was bad. Really bad. Xemnas gave tests that were beyond difficult. He only gave three out a semester, and has a failure rate on those tests of a hundred percent. No one, not even the smartest, straight A kids could pass them.

"Oh man, oh man..." He paced his locker many times, Kairi watching him the whole five steps to the left, 180 degree turn, five steps to the right. "Who did you get this information from?" If he was lucky, perhaps the informant wasn't a reliable source, if that were the case, he'd be saved. In this school, there were very few people you could trust for news. "Maybe someone got it wrong and we're having a test in someone else's class?"

"This came from Roxas, and he was a member of his Xemnas' 'Organization XIII' or whatever you want to call it." She replied, eyes following Sora, but head remaining completely still.

"Well fu-" He coughed, can't say that, the walls seem to have ears here, and cursing is not acceptable in school, "Well da-" He stopped himself again, was his vocabulary so limited to those kinds of words? "Well shi-"

Fortunately for him, Kairi interrupted his limited vocabulary search. "I got it Sora, don't worry about finding the right word."

Sora shook his head, "No, this is now a matter of my pride." He stood triumphantly, but when no words came to him, he slouched over, "Eh, my pride is high enough as is..." She giggled, and he smiled. "But, does anyone know what this test is over?"

"Not really," Sora jumped and fell onto the ground from shock of the voice, and Kairi couldn't contain herself and started laughing at him. "Wow, Sora, I thought you were more collected than that."

Sora looked up and saw Riku grinning and holding his hand out to pick him up off the ground. "I am collected. You just caught me when I was under an unreal amount of stress. Xemnas has a test today, and we know this from a very reliable source."

Riku winced once for his unfortunate friends. "Ouch. I can't say I'm enviable. To either of you two. No one has ever passed his tests, and it's rumored he has-"

All three of them said the same words at the same time, "a one hundred percent failure rate."

Riku's eyes widened in surprise, and his finger pointed between the two of them, "Wow, you guy's know the rumor? I thought for sure you all didn't."

Sora nodded, and added, "Yeah, I'm surprised too. It's not like you told me..." Sora trailed off and began counting on his hands, and when he reached ten, he stood and looked puzzled. He began focusing on them harder than usual, how many has it been now? This has been the second time he hasn't been able to continue on his hands. Curse the limits of his hands, he'd actually have to put forth some brain power. If Sora remembered his math right (which wasn't likely,) this was a... multiplication problem? "Well, you've told us a lot of times." He finished, crossing his arms to pull off a cute pout.

Riku laughed and patted his best friends back. "Careful who you do that around. I can name two girls within eye sight who would kill for you to pout at them."

Sora raised an eyebrow, completely clueless to the eyes that were literally glued on him. "What are you talking about Riku? They're always lookin' at you. Not me." Sora tried to play it off like it was no big deal, and it wasn't him. Something he always did, The PPG, or People Pleaser Gene. Damn thing found its way into Sora since he was born.

He wouldn't be able to say anything else, as the late bell rang. Everyone in their group of friends said their byes, and Sora ran for Xemnas' room. If anything angered that guy more than teaching students, it was students who were late. Sora went down that lane last week, and in all honesty, it wasn't a lane, it was a straight ninety degree drop to hell. Not just the hell everyone goes to, one that was personally crafted just for that person. Xemnas was scary. There was absolutely no way to sugar coat it.

When Sora arrived, he was just on time and in his seat, sitting straight, hands in lap... just like everyone else. They all knew the rules here. Do what Xemnas says, or walk down 'the Lane' that will break you mentally, and possibly physically. Once Xemnas was done with roll call, he began reciting something he had written on paper. "Today class, we will be having one of the few tests I give throughout the year. Yes, that means it was mandatory, or we would be talking more about Kingdom Hearts. So please, come and get a test. Once you're done, turn it in. On the corner of my desk, no closer." Afterwards, Xemnas crumbled the paper and threw it away. The only thing that made Sora wonder is why Xemnas always talked about the Kingdom Hearts when he was an economics teacher.

Nevertheless, Sora didn't let it phase him, and received his test and sat back down. Putting his name down in perfect symmetry, along with everything else. Once that was done, he looked down at the first question of the test, and what he read confused him to no end. The first question, and he was already stumped. The question read:

_What color is the sky?_

_A. Brown_

_B. Green_

_C. Magenta _

_D. Violet_

The color of the sky is Blue! Is Xemnas color blind? Sora decided to skip the question and moved on to the next question. This one was no easier. This time, it asked what color was the grass, again, green was not a choice! This is why everyone called the tests impossible. The answers were not one of the choices! Sora sighed and flipped his test over, and wrote down Xemnas on the back of the paper, seeing how many words he could spell out of the teachers name. At first the list was easy, like men, man, and sax. Then, one stood out to him. If you rearranged the letters in his name enough...

It took everything in Sora's willpower to just let one _giggle _at the name, rather than fall out of his chair to roll on the floor, laughing (ROFL). Sora quickly wrote that _word_ down in capital letters on the back of his test and turned it in. It wasn't like he was going to get an A on the test anyway. Not if the questions continued like the first two. So why fret over it? Everyone was going to fail, anyway. So, he decided he'd spend his time enjoying himself about Xemnas' name. Oh the wondrous thing it spelled. Sora put his head down, and for the remainder of the class, slept. The dream was amazing, it was him and Riku fighting Xemnas with two cool looking weapons. Both shaped like keys. Eventually, they won. It was the coolest fight ever.

When class ended, Sora automatically bolted for the door, being the first to escape the room. Meeting up with Kairi outside, they began walking to their lockers when Sora brought the name into the subject. "Hey, Kairi?" He began, his shoulders shaking at containing the laughter.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Did you know that Xemnas, when the letters are rearranged, spell Mansex?"

A/N: Remember, reviewing is caring. A friendly reminder from a friendly author.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gym

Sora had no class he'd rather look forward to than Gym. It was the only class he had with both Riku and Kairi. It was the only class they shared together since elementary school. And Sora always loved this class. In fact, in this class is where both he and Riku began their competition to get attention from Kairi. Fortunately, Riku has moved on and just shows off to simply show off. Sora and Riku are almost always put on opposite teams, as they are both the most athletic in the school.

Today was no different. Today was a game of dodge ball. Sora's favorite sport, Riku's worst nightmare, and Wakka's forte. Whoever had Wakka on their team was guaranteed to win a majority of the games, so there was a general pleading for him to be on one of the teams, and countless bribing so that team can leave the gym without a black eye or bloody nose.

And as luck of the draw would have it, Riku got Wakka on his team, and Sora was left defenseless with an overly weak team. They consisted of numerous, out of shape kids who couldn't walk a straight line. That's correct, uncoordinated, nonathletic, shallow... girls. That was his team, the stereotypical preps that even Sora sometimes had trouble standing. The only reliable member on his team was Kairi (on the inside he was leaping for joy, however painful everyone else made it.) Nevertheless, the mission/goal of the game remained the same. Eliminate the other team by knocking them into next week via a dodge ball. However, something about this made the hairs on his neck stand. Something about this seemed off to Sora. He'd read enough fan fiction to know that this was a Flag. What the Flag was, however, remained a mystery to him.

As the teams lined the walls, and the gym teacher laid the balls at mid court, Sora did one last check of his team. He could honestly say that half of his team was texting, and thirty percent looked like they didn't care. So that left twenty percent of the team that actually wanted to play. Which was just him, and Kairi... great odds. The world was out to get him this time. First, he showed up early for school, then the test in Xemnas, and now, the wrong team for dodge ball. He now knew that life couldn't quite be so bad.

Damn him if he was wrong.

Everything hit the fan the moment that gym teacher blew the whistle. The girls remained in the back, and _huddled _together, screaming their heads off. In a sense, this was teamwork. After all, a ball can only hit one person at a time. The only other person who went over to try and grab a ball from the center line with Sora, was Kairi, and boy did they regret that attempt. Six of the other team members went for them, Wakka included. So, in short, Sora and Kairi used the big huddle in the back as bait to try and get some balls over on their side.

"Hey Kairi," Sora began, dodging one of Riku's attempts at hitting him fail. "Do you get the feeling that this game was rigged?" Sora caught a ball, and someone on the other team cursed loudly as he stormed out of the playing field. So that was... one person to the other teams four. This game wasn't quite looking on in their favor.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Kairi responded, a heavy hint of sarcasm in her voice as she hit someone on the other team out. "Yes! I got one!" She turned to Sora, and they exchanged high fives. So now it was two of Riku's team out, and four of Sora's team out. If this kept up, they had a chance at winning!

…

And no more than five minutes later, it was just him and Kairi against Wakka, Riku, and two others. Winning never looked more impossible. Especially since Wakka wasn't out yet, and that Sora was out of decoy's to use (that's all those girls were good for in dodge ball, anyway.) To make matters worse, Wakka was winding up for his finishing strike. Conveniently labeled 'The Concussion' because no one to date has yet to actually get away from that throw with anything less than an unconscious state. It was even rumored that 'The Concussion' could even break the sound barrier. Whether that rumor was true or not, Sora and Kairi were about to find out.

Now more alert than ever to avoid the amnesia affect of The Concussion throw, Sora stared at Wakka as he winded up to what appeared to be a throw for Sora. Bracing himself, Sora lifted his hands, and got on the balls of his feet. He probably couldn't dodge The Concussion, but by whatever is holy, he sure as hell could avoid the more dangerous results. Then, Wakka made a drastic target change, and aimed for Kairi. He knew Kairi wasn't quick enough to even get half a dodge before she received The Concussion. Sora knew this too, and using pure reflex, (no thinking on his part,) Sora ran over to try and get in front of Kairi to take The Concussion for her.

However, Sora wouldn't make it in time to get in front of the throw, so he had a last minute change of plans. He got the idea he'd try and catch The Concussion. This required not so precise planning and perfect hand eye coordination, all of which he had... except for perfect hand eye coordination. Yes, he played soccer, but that was foot-eye coordination, entirely different, and entirely off subject. Just as Wakka released The Concussion towards Kairi, Sora leaped, hands stretching as far as his muscles would allow.

That's when the miracle happened.

Sora actually _caught _The Concussion. Caught it. In the air. That was shock enough, and when he landed and was able to keep a hold of it, he blinked once or twice just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Once his brain was able to confirm that he had, in fact, caught the uncatchable throw, he stood up and started cheering. "Yes! I caught The Concussion!" He cheered pumping his fist, and doing an 'in your face' jog across the field as Wakka hung his head in defeat. Then, Sora started dancing to an unheard beat, "I caught the uncatchable! You see that Riku! I just eliminated your best player!" Sora shouted getting a bit carried away and walked to the line, forgetting that he had a ball, and that the match was still on. "Top that!" Sora turned around, and almost began skipping if it weren't for an object hitting him in the back of the head.

"Top that, Sora!" Riku shouted, doing his own little dance.

Well, Sora was out now, but, he didn't know it. Sora dropped the ball and stumbled forward a bit, before collapsing on the floor, his vision fading to black. He heard the coach blow his whistle and shout for Kairi to help him to the nurses office. Now that Sora was on the ground and about to pass out, he had a short time to reflect on everything that happened. The game, the catch, and the knock out. Only one phrase came to Sora's mind when he thought about those events:

What an anti-climatic end to an overly dramatic game of dodge ball.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: The Dart Game

One of the many things Sora loved was the random student games that appeared around school. They would be popular for a few days, then be replaced by a new one later on. The process repeats, only some games stay for two months, and some were over by the end of first period. An example would be what Sora called the '10 Seconds' game. In this game, if you said the word 'what' you had ten seconds to get rid of it, or something bad happened to you. Whether it be a light punch on the arm, or being dunked in the clogged school toilet, the ending results varied.

The newest game was by far the most original, the Dart Game. The rule was, if someone called your name, and shot an imaginary blow dart at you, you had to drop to the floor. No excuses. If you didn't play, you were shoved in a locker (because the jocks in the school have that kind of man power.) So simply, you had to call someones name, and when they looked at you, blew on your imaginary blow gun to shoot an imaginary dart into that persons neck. Thus, resulting in them sprawled on the ground, unable to get up unless someone pulled that dart out. You couldn't speak either if you had been shot.

Sora was great at this game. He had claimed ten victims before first period even started (Sora arrived early for to 'help' the secretary.) Absolutely no one had seen his immature acts coming, and were forced to the ground. Anyone who tried to get Sora were quickly taken down by his quick reflexes, and no one had tried to take him down.

As Sora walked into his first block class, he shot Tidus, who dropped down to the floor. Instantly, Yuna pulled the dart out, only for Sora to shoot both of them consecutively. He laughed and sat down in his seat next to Kari, whispering over to her, "I'll help them out if the teacher starts to get angry at them."

Kari, unlike Sora, despised these games. She felt that she was... 'above' them (although she will still play a game of tag with the gang.) She rolled her eyes and whispered back, "It would be better if you didn't play the games at all, you know."

Sora snickered, "Yeah right. These games are fun. I haven't been shot once, and anyone who has tried was taken down." He crossed his arms and smiled triumphantly. "Absolutely no one can beat me right now."

Again, Kari's eyes took a lap around their respective sockets. "Keywords there, 'right now'. Someone is going to get you." About that time, the teacher walked in, and began to lecture class. However, when the classroom broke out into a free for all Dart War, she simply gave up and went over to her computer to catch up on her Jane Austin fan fiction stories... ahem, update grades.

Eventually, the bell rang, and everyone either pulled an imaginary dart out of someone, or shot someone on the way out. Sora tagged four people before slipping into the hallway to get to his locker. Then, he tagged ten before he got to his locker, and countered three while he was at his locker. Sora laughed evilly, "I am unstoppable! No one can tag me!"

"Hey Sora!" Riku called out.

Sora turned to face his best friend, his guard completely down at the sound of Riku's voice. "Oh, hey Ri-" Sora faced true horror, as his best friend tagged him with an imaginary dart. Shaking his head, he pointed and shouted, "No way! You tricked me! You put me into a false sense of security!"

Riku laughed, and pointed at Sora, then at the ground. "Get down, Sora! You were tagged by the unstoppable Riku!" He flexed and laughed. Every time Sora tried to retort, he said "No! No! You were tagged! Get down!"

Finally Sora dropped down. Sprawled about the floor. He didn't mind, someone was bound to help him out. Eventually, Kairi would stop by his locker, and she'd pull the dart out. Sure, he'd face a lecture, but that beat being stuck out here. So, Sora waited with a wide grin on his face, believing that he'd be helped by Kairi.

That is, until the tardy bell rang, and Kairi was no where to be found.

Now Sora began panicking, and given, was a bit mad. There are about seven hundred students in this school. (What could he say? Big island.) And of the two hundred he saw, not ONE even attempted to help him up. He hadn't done anything wrong! Sure, he tagged about fifty of those people...

Sora mentally beat himself mercilessly. Those fifty people have friends. So it was possible those 300 people were in some way connected with those fifty. Even if it was through some obsurdly long chain of the 'friends of friends of cousins of brothers of sisters of unicorns of pets of mickey mouse's kid' deal. He giggled at the last part of the chain. Mickey Mouse's kid...

So, Sora laid there on the floor, unable to move. If he did, he faced the horror of being shoved in a locker. Sora had no want to be shoved in a cramped locker. He laid and waited, before long, the release bell rang. People came out of class, shooting each other with the imaginary darts, and then soon after having said darts removed. Sora grinned, maybe someone would finally pull the imaginary dart out of him this time. Surely someone would see him, here. Or perhaps even step on him, then they'd pull the dart out.

They didn't. And they even stepped on him.

Thus, the tardy bell rang again. And Sora was again stuck in this hallway. This was now a serious issue, he had missed a class, and was preparing to miss another because of this game. He couldn't afford to miss next block. That was Xemnas' class. Missing that class was like waxing a hairy chest... immense pain was always soon to follow.

Speak of the devil, he saw Xemnas walking down the hallways. Sora gulped hard. He could see the smirk on Xemnas' face the moment Sora landed his eyes on the heartless monster. Worst part was, Xemnas had altered his course slightly so he would walk right by Sora. As Xemnas came ever closer, Sora began naming off everything he'd ever done that was bad. Yes, even the time he pulled his Grandpa's last hair out. Then finally Xemnas was right beside Sora, and stopped. Sora's eyes watered, hoping it would save him from whatever was coming... right about the time the unexpected happened.

Sora felt a sharp pain in his stomach, along with the sound of a boot hitting the tiled floor.

Xemnas just kicked, _kicked_, Sora.

Sora was no longer able to keep his generally open mouth shut any longer. "You kicked me!" He shouted, only causing Xemnas' grin to widen even more.

"Oh dear... you talked when you had one of those imaginary darts in your neck... I don't remember removing it. So... do you know what happens now, Sora?" He asked, clasping his hands together, his smirk now an insane grin.

Sora blinked once. Twice. Three times before his brain processed all the information, and he felt like crying. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what? Y-y-you're kidding, r-right?" When Xemnas' hand grasped Sora's collar, he knew Xemnas was dead serious. "No way! You're kidding!"

"I am not." He laughed lowly, and quite possibly, evilly. "And I have the perfect locker for you, Mr. Sora Hikari..."

"No! Anything but the locker! D-Hall! ISS? Suspension? Anything!"

Xemnas only chuckled more evilly. "Here we are. Locker six, six, six. My favorite number."

Sora's eyes widened at the locker number. "You're a sadist!" Sora shouted, struggling to get out of the grip as he could hear the locker opening... it sounded a lot like someone opening a casket. "No! Don't bury me! I'll be your slave! I'll sell my body! Just don't put me in that grave!" However, Sora's pleading fell on deaf ears, and he was tossed in with the door slammed right behind him, and a lock clicking. Sora was getting ready to start banging on the locker door when he heard a petite voice, that was oddly familiar speak. "Oh my god! This locker is a link to hell! I knew it! I swear, I'm sorry I pushed Riku off his bike! I didn't know it would scar emotionally for life! Honest!"

"Sora, get a grip on yourself."

Sora looked at where the voice was coming from inside the locker and noticed that the locker was a bit more cramped than it looked. Then, as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he could see a faint outline, and a unique eye color that was like an indigo color almost. "Oh, Kairi, it's you. For a second I thought you were a spawn of Satan or something dangerous like that." Then Sora remembered their tight, and enclosed space. "By the way, how did you get stuck in here?"

Kairi simply replied, "Didn't play the game, and Axel tossed me in here." After a few moments of silence, he heard Kairi mumble, "I-it's kind of dark... and c-cramped in here."

Sora may be slow to catch on, but he knew immediately what Kairi was talking about. He was very close to Kairi. Sora was in the middle between a wall and her. Not a bad position, but not exactly a good thing either. Sora did stupid things in these kinds of situations... not that he's been in something like this before, it was just a hunch. "Y-yeah, it kind of is..." Suddenly, his hand felt uncomfortable. "I'm going to try to move my arm... tell if I, uh... touch _something _I'm not supposed to." He saw Kairi's outline nod, and Sora began to make his move. Literally.

Slowly, Sora pulled his hand from it's spot and grazed Kairi's arm. She gasped a little bit, but it was short and contained mostly. Then to follow up, his hand somehow managed to land on her ass. "Eep!"

"Sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" Sora began trying to move his hand again, but found he really couldn't the locker boundaries just wouldn't allow the motion of backwards. "Uh... I can't move my hand..." Next thing Sora knew, there was something pressing up against his chest, and it sure felt like _two _things. Good thing it was dark... "K-Kairi?"

"I... I can't move back. There's not enough room. I tried to move forward so you could remove your h-hand from my b-butt..." She muttered. Sora could see her looking away, all shy like... that was new. Generally Kairi was never shy. Maybe Riku had something to do with that? He almost always did... "H-hey, Sora... can I tell you something?"

Sora perked up instantly. Was this what he thought it was? "Sure, you can tell me anything. I'll always listen."

"W-well... ever since we've been friends, and especially s-sixth grade, I've kinda..." Sora leaned in slightly, "w-well, I've sort of..." Sora leaned in a bit more, feeling his heart beat faster. "I think I l-" Kairi was interrupted as the locker was opened, and both of them were sucked out like astronauts into space. Except the results wasn't weightlessness.

Nope, it was one hundred percent awkward. Somehow his other hand found its own way to the other cheek (if you catch the drift,) next to his first hand. And Kairi's chest was fully against his, and her arms were around his neck. It really made him wonder how all of this bodily motion happened in just those few seconds. It also amazed him how red their faces got, and how quickly they were three feet away from each other. A few people could be seen whispering, others, texting their friends pictures of what they just saw.

Sora couldn't look up, talk about bad timing. That locker sure was better than out here. Both he and Kairi power walked out of the situation, and stopped by their lockers, unable to look each other in the eyes. "S-so, Kairi... what we're you saying?"

Kairi scratched her cheek nervously, "I think I l... like the dart game." She smiled at him, and Sora felt his heart drop a bit. So much for a good ending. "A-anyway, I better be going to my class... b-bye Sora!" She waved at him and left... a bit faster than usual. Sora left shortly after, a bit slower than usual.

And Riku, poking his head out of the empty trash can bashed his skull against said trash can. Shouting in frustration, "COULD THEY BE ANY MORE CLUELESS!" He climbed out of the trash can, and paced back and forth. It took a lot of planning to get them in the same locker like that. But no. Someone didn't follow through with the plan, and opened it. "Heartless damn it!" He kicked the trashcan over, and calmed himself down. Their were plenty of chances to come... he'd just need to take them and plan more carefully than last time.


End file.
